


A Lifelong Promise

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Schmoop, no actual self harming in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Jensen finds out something about Jared and makes a lifelong promise."He had no idea what Jared wanted to talk about and was expecting anything from a breakup speech to a confession of some weird kink.  This wasn't even on the list."





	A Lifelong Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, there is mention of self-harm in this fic. However, there is no actual self-harming. If thats not your thing than please don't read this. You have been warned!
> 
> Also, any and all mistakes are my own.

Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. He looked down at Jared's arms and saw the faint, thin, horizontal scars that lined the inside of his arm. He never expected that this was what Jared wanted to tell him. 

They have known each other for three years but only just got together about four months ago. They were taking it slow and hadn't progressed past hand jobs yet. Jensen got a call earlier from Jared. He wanted to talk to Jensen about something important. To say Jensen was nervous would be an understatement. He had no idea what Jared wanted to talk about and was expecting anything from a breakup speech to a confession of some weird kink. This wasn't even on the list. 

Jared had sat him down and with a nervous stutter Jensen has never heard before and told him that when he was teenager, he didn't know any other way to cope with the emotional pain then to hurt himself physically. The image that created, made Jensen sick to his stomach. Jensen wished he knew sooner, that way he could have helped him somehow. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jensen asked, concern bleeding through his voice. 

Jared took a deep breath and took Jensen's hand in his, "I didn't want you to look at me differently. I didn’t want you to see how ugly these make me." 

Jensen squeezed the hand that was holding his. "I would never look at you any differently." Jensen needed more contact and could see in Jared's face that he needed it too. So he pulled Jared into his arms and fell back on the couch, Jared falling on top of him. 

He rubbed soothing circles on Jared's back, trying to come up with the right words. He knew what he wanted to tell Jared but he didn't want to say the wrong things and have Jared mad at him or even worse, hurt. 

"Jared, you are the most beautiful, sexiest man I have ever seen. Those scars do not make you ugly. They show of a young man surviving the best way he knew how. I love you and I love those scars." Jensen whispered, hoping that he wasn't going to scare Jared away with saying those three words. 

He felt Jared's breath hitch and watched as watery eyes looked up and met his. There was a small smile on Jared's face that reassured Jensen that he got his meaning across. 

"I love you too, Jen." Jared muttered. He gave Jensen a chaste kiss which soon turned into a more passion filled kiss. 

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavy and Jensen couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. He couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as Jared would love him. He knew from the first moment he met Jared, that the younger man would be someone special. He just never expected Jared to feel the same way about him. 

"You're beautiful, Jared, scars and all. Just, if you ever feel the need to do that again, come to me. I promise I will be here for you, for whatever you need." Jensen promised.

And that was one promise Jensen intended to keep for as long as he lived. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
